Summer Camp
by CocoCatz
Summary: This story includes everyone! Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Kaito,Aoko, Hakuba and Ai. Of course, Jin and Vodka is involved too. If you want action, romance and lots of comedy, dont miss this fic! Btw due to my lack of knowledge years ago, I uploaded the SECOND half of this story as "SUMMER CAMP 2",please do a search and you will find it : thank you!
1. Default Chapter

Hello, Conan Fans----  
  
This might seems really strange, but I have decided to sort out this fic (My first ever fic) properly. Of course, changing all the wrong spelling mistakes (names, mostly.) also adding bits and pieces to it-----  
This will take a few days--- (make that weeks) but I hope you guys will like it! =^0^=  
hopefully, my English has improve a bit since I wrote this fic (sometime 2 years ago----lllb)  
  
Catz  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Coming!  
  
  
"S~H~N~I~C~H~I~~~~~!!!!!"  
"Coming! "  
Answered Shinichi impatiently. Opening his front door, "I can hear you ten miles away, it is too hard for you to keep your voice down?"  
Ran`s face turned red with anger with in seconds "What? I pressed the bell about 10 million times, and you never answer!" She grabbed Kudou`s shirt and to make him walks forward.  
  
"I just got up! Anyway, I bet you were worried about me! " Shinichi had a huge grin on his face. He wore a black jean and a light blue shirt, a backpack on his back.  
  
Ran stuck her tongue out, pulling a face and answered "Yeah right, at least I don't go disappear for months and suddenly come back with wounds and bullets in my body!" she wore a light blue top too, and a white short skirts which her mum will definitely think its too short. A white back pack on her back.  
  
"Yeah-well--- you know----- I was involved in a serious case----"  
Ran looked away and sighed "what ever, and you never told me what happened."   
Ran gave Shinichi a heart warming look "Well, at least you are OK, back in one piece!"  
Shinichi face turned red and he did not really know the reason for it.  
  
Both of them walked towards the train Station. Bought the tickets and hopped onto the train.  
It was a nice weather, in the middle on their summer holiday, and the sun was giving out its warmth very generously.  
  
Ran looked at Shinichi and asked "How many times have you meet Heiji before?"  
Shsnichi looked up at her, almost chock with food in his mouth. "Well, I have met him twice, once in our school play--- and eh---- well--"  
Ran smiled " I think you will really like him when you get to know him! He is really nice. OH, and he got a girlfriend too, her name is Kazaha, you better be nice to her!"  
Shnichi give Ran a "hard" smile, thinking " I know them really well, you don't have to tell me Kazaha is Heiji wife!"  
  
The train arrived at . And it wasn't difficult to find Heiji and Kazaha. As soon as Shnichi and Ran came down from the train, they could hear---  
"What time did you tell them to get here?"  
" I told them we will be here at half 11! Stop screaming into my ear!"  
"Well, it is half 12 now idiot!, and ----"  
  
"HI~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!" Koudo! Over here!" Heiji shouted happily when he saw Shinichi and Ran walking towards them. Also to stop Kazaha giving him a hard time.  
Kazaha turned around and saw Shinichi.  
She grabbed Ran by her arm, a big smile on her face :"WOW, your husband is so handsome! Remember to invite me to your wedding!"   
Ran face turn red and said "Yeah, and when it happens, you and Heiji will be our maid of honor and best man!"  
This time Kazaha`s face turned red and she tried to change the topic "Where is that kid, Conan? He was always with you."  
"I don`t really know. I think he is back with his parents in America. He was gone last week, and then Shnichi came back two days after----" Ran looked at Shinichi with a thoughtful face.  
  
Heiji looked at Shnichi "Isn't this great? I don't have to look at you with my head down, and I can call you by your real name!"   
Shinichi looked at Heiji with `half moon` eyes "Yeah, Ok, just make sure you don't call me Conan!"  
"That could be a bit hard---I am so used to calling you Conan----" grinned Heiji.  
"Hattori, DONT CALL ME CONAN!"  
  
"What about Conan?" asked Ran, walking towards the boys.  
"Er----nothing-I mean---I was telling Heiji that---C-Conan wont be with us this time." Explained   
Kudou.  
"You got a stammer or something?" grinned Heijii.  
Shinichi resisted the urge to strangle Heiji.   
  
Kazaha turned to Heiji and said " What a shame! Conan is not with us! You get along really well with him. Don`t you?"  
Heiji looked at Shinichi with a puzzled face , like saying "You still haven't tell her????"   
He replied " Yeah, I do miss that annoying, nosy, talk to much kid. But never mind, we got Kudou this time, and he -----"   
  
Shinichi have to cut Heiji off " Shut up and let`s get onto the train!" then he push Heiji really hard to make sure he WILL shut up.  
Kazaha looked confused , she said to Ran "Heiji seems to get along really well with anyone, but not me!"   
"Now that is so not true!" laughed Ran.   
Four of them jumped to the next train.  
  
What they didn't know was that two people were watching them , two people with black coats and black hat, stood there with guns in their pockets--------- they are here to kill two people. Two handsome, clever young detectives.  
  
  
*****************************************  
To be Continue---------- 


	2. Coincident

Chapter 2  
Coincident   
  
  
  
Four happy teenagers arrived at the summer camp.   
This is not an ordinary summer camp. It is for teenagers that are either too clever (bear with me---lllb) or wants to be the future FBI + CIA (to people who don't what they are---- it's like Men in black) (no, wait--- not really---lllb). (Catz went into a nutty mood)  
Shinichi and Heiji has been invited to this camp to stay for 2 weeks, of course, would Ran and Kazaha leave them alone?   
  
"Wow, this place is really nice! Look at those wooden beds!" said Kazaha. They were in these little wooden houses with 4 beds and tables. The room was not very big, but very cosy and comfy.  
Wooden floor, chairs and windows, with a shower room. Everything seems to be there, except---  
"No TV???!!" muttered Kazuha. "This is not good."  
  
"Did you noticed how long it took the bus to get us here? We are in the middle of no where!" replied Ran to Kazaha.   
"Lucky that we are sharing a room together." Then the door suddenly opened, a girl walked in with a suitcases. She had long black hair and a cute face, she smiled at Ran and Kazaha.  
"Is this house number 23?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, then you guys are my room mates, my name is Aoko, please to meet you!"  
  
In the boys camp---  
"Gee, I didn't know that this camp is in the middle of no where. Hey, when are you going to tell Ran about Conan?" Heiji looked at Shinichi.  
"Not yet, I don't think-----"  
"Look, you are just scared, do you want me to tell her?"  
"NO!"  
"Then you better tell her soon, because if you don't, I will. It's not fair to her!"  
"I don't see what it has got to do with you."  
"---------" Heiji wasnt sure what to say to this.  
  
"Let's go and see what's for dinner" Said Heiji finally, sighing.  
  
**********************************************************  
"Shinichi, wait!" shouted Ran. Shnichi was walking in front of her with a baseball cap. The boy wore a black shirt and a blue jean. Ran and Kazaha was on their way to the Dinner hall. There were at least 100 people here, all teenagers, age between 16 to 18.  
  
"Shinichi! Don't pretend that you didn't hear me! Where is Heiji?" Roared Ran. She walked faster to catch up with the boy.  
Ran grabbed Shinichi`s shoulder and turned him around,. To her surprise, it was not Shinichi.  
"What?" asked the `Shinichi look alike` (ho ho, everyone know who this is, right?)  
  
"You need help?" the boy smiled at Ran and Kazaha, suddenly, their face turned red. Mind you, this boy is VERY handsome.  
"Eh-no, sorry, I thought you are ---"  
"We thought you are her boyfriend" laughed Kazaha. Ran looked embarrassed.  
"Hey, are you Ran Mouri?" said the boy.  
"Yes! How do you---"  
The boy smiled again "I watch your dad on the TV all the time, you are usually with him."  
  
"Kaito!" shouted Aoko, she ran towards the boy.  
"you guys know each other?" Asked Aoko, to Ran and Kazaha.  
"No, but now we do." Kaito answered. "let's go and eat some dinner, I am starving!"  
Ran and Kazaha looked at each other, then they both ask Aoko at the same time: "is Kaito your boyfriend?"   
Both Kaito and Aoko`s eyes turned into little dots, "NO! We are best friends, that's all!" said Aoko.  
"Now can we go and eat?" said Kaito impatiently, "I am not going to wait for you, you know!"  
"You never wait for me anyway!"   
" I have a suggestion, why don`t we just ran for it before you two starting to fight?" said Ran  
  
Kaito looked at Ran, thinking *oh great, this mean that little Kkid with glasses and the detective with funny accent is here too-------llllb*   
  
Kaitos eyes wondered from Rans face to two figures standing behind the bushes.  
Two man staring, wearing black coats and black hat. But Kaito didn't pay much attention to them.  
He should have.  
  
******************************************************  
To Be continue....................................... 


	3. Everybody!

Chapter 3  
Everybody!  
  
  
Our favorite characters were sitting together in the dinner Hall, enjoying their Dinner.  
"So why are you here?" asked Heiji to Kaito. He can't help to think that Kaito and Shinichi looks too alike.   
"He has got the IQ above normal people, I always said he is a freak!" Aoko answered before Kaito can say a word.   
Shinichi just stared at Kaito. ( I feel like I have met him before--- why?)  
Kaito looked at Shinichi and Heiji , thinking (*sigh* Now there is two people I have to watch out for.)(Since when did Kudou changed back??!-lllb)  
  
"Why are you here? I though this camp is only for the best people around Japan" a voice went behind Kaito. He didnt have to look back to see the huge smile on Hakuba`s face, (Hakuba is Whitehorse detective, just in case yo Conan fan out there don't know--- but you do, right?? ^_^lllb) (You guys ; Of course, what do you think we are??? *mad*)  
"WOW, another good looking bloke!" thought Ran and Kazaha.  
"Look who we have here! If it isn't Kudou Shinichi and Heiji Hattori!" said Hakuba.  
" And who are you?" asked Heiji with food in his mouth and half moon eyes.(So cute!)  
"The other freak, from England." Kaito answered quickly.   
Hakuba ignored them and turned to Aoko " May I have the pleasure to get to know your two beautiful friends?" he meant Ran and Kazaha.   
"OK, now I am getting goosebump!" said Kaito. Shinichi and Heiji looked at each other and said "Yeah, Me too!!"  
  
After dinner, they sat in the Hall, listened to the leaders telling them what they will be doing for the next two weeks. The leader's name was David, he was about 20 and have a very nice smile on his face, dark skin with sky blue eyes. All the "females" were listening to EVERY SINGLE WORD he said.   
While all the males were busy looking at the other leader. The other leader's name was Lisa, she have blond hair and blue eyes, very pretty. She was about 19 years old.  
  
"You will go and camp in the forest for 5 days after three days of training, this gives you a chance to test your knowledge and the ability too look after one another. I hope this will be your best summer holiday ever", explained David.  
All the girls looked at each other, thinking " OH it will be fun as long as we are with you!".  
  
Lisa smiled and winked at Shinichi ,Heiji, Kaito and Hakuba, "It is a pleasure to have the best young detectives with us, also the best young magician!" the boys faced went red and hot. Ran pushed Shinichi roughly "Hello? Anybody there? Earth contacting Shinichi!"  
  
"Now, let's arrange the group, each group will have 6 people" announced David.  
"Ray, Steven, Gary, Claire, Helen and Sarah will be the first group."  
"Kudou, Hatttori, Kaito, Ran, Kazaha and Aoko will be the second group"  
"John, Mark-----" continued David.  
  
While the girls celebrating that they are together, the boys gave each other a smile.  
"Now we have to work together! Do we have to have the girls with us? They are annoying!"  
Said Kaito. Shinichi and Heiji nodded in agreement. ^^ But all of them were actually happy that they get to spend their holiday with their "girlfriend".   
What they didn't know was, soon, they will hope that they never took the girls with them.  
  
  
  
  
To Be continue------ 


	4. The beginning of a nightmare

Chapter 4  
The beginning of a Nightmare  
  
  
  
"You looked so funny!" laughed Kazaha, looking at Heiji. The black smoke on Heiji`s face makes him looked even darker.   
"Shut up and help me blow, will you?" Roared Heiji in annoyance.  
  
It has taken 20 minutes for Heiji to light a fire for them to cook Lunch. They were camping in the forest. Next to the forest there were a big lake and mountains far away makes the scenery even more breathtaking.  
  
Shinichi and Kaito were not having a good time either, while Ran and Aoko were preparing the food, they were trying to put up the tents, for them, it was like fighting with an alien. They have no idea what to do, how to do, and what they are doing.  
  
"I am usually very good with stuff like this!" complained Kaito. Looking at a flat tent on the ground.  
Aoko walked up to Kaito " look, you have been doing this for 30 minutes now, are you getting any where?  
" You think putting up a tent is the easiest thing in the world? why don't you try?" said Kaito. Head expanded 2 times bigger than normal.  
"Just watch, idiot!" Laughed Aoko, Ran smiled and went to help Aoko with the tent.  
  
10 minutes later, the tent was up, leaving Shinichi and Kaito`s jaws touching the floor.   
  
"YES!" Suddenly, an exciting, happy shout from Heiji made everyone jumped. In front of Heiji, there was a fire. A LITTLE but "might be big enough to cook something" fire.  
  
Three girls looked at each other, and burst out laughing. "you guys are so helpless!"  
The boys looks really embarrassed.   
"Let's cook, I am hungry!" Said Heiji, wiping off the black smoke on his face. (so Cute!^^)  
  
"How it's going, guys?" David and Lisa walked up to them. They were checking each group, make sure no accidents will happen. Teenagers, fire and camping, mix them together, danger usually comes straight after.  
  
"It's looking very well! You boys got then tent up and got the fire, very good!" said Lisa.  
The boys have no choice but to look guilty.   
"There is a report coming in saying that people have spotted two men wondering around the campus, have you see them?" asked Lisa  
"No---- we haven't, what do they look like?" Asked Kaito.  
" As far as we know, they are wearing black cloths and black hats. We have to be careful, let us know immediately when you see those guys. OK?"  
"Black hats and black------" repeated Heiji quietly, he shot a look at Shinichi, who's face suddenly turned very worried and went very grave.  
" I hope you guys have a good time, and remember, if there is any problem, contact us through the radio, it that clear?" said David.  
"Its getting cold and there is a chance it will snow up on the mountain" Said Lisa, looking at the mountain far away. "its very unusual, isn't it!"   
  
David and Lisa left, everyone looked at each other.  
"Well, we are on our own now, lets cook!" said Kaito, but as soon as Aoko took out a fish, he ran off 10 meters away, shouting: " I ain`t having none of that! Get it out of my face!" . Aoko laughed and started to chase Kaito around with that fish in her hand.  
  
While everyone was laughing(except the poor Kaito), Shinichi walked up to Ran and said quietly "Stay close to me, make sure you are not on your own, OK?"  
"What---- why?" asked Ran. Her faced turned red.  
"Well--- because-----" Shinichi`s face was red too.  
"I don't want you to get hurt. I -----"  
"Kudou! Can I talk to you for a second?!" Shouted Heiji.  
Shinichi smiled at Ran "Remember what I said." And then walked off.   
Kazaha walked up to Ran "So, what did your boyfriend say?" Ran smiled. "nothing interesting---who is my boyfriend!???!!"  
  
Heiji looked very serious. "What is happening? These two men with BLACK clothes, wondering around the campus. They are after you----" he stopped. "Kudou?"  
"Hattori, listen. If anything happen to me, run. Go away, take Ran with you, make sure she is fine, I will handle this myself." Replied Kudou slowly, looking grim.  
  
"Bullshit!" said Heiji.  
Shinichi looked at Heiji with wonder. "huh?"  
" If anything happen, you know I will help you, no matter what, so don't give me that "I am going to die" face!" said Heiji quickly.  
  
"We have to think about other people! How about Kazaha? Aoko? Kaito? I can't let any of them get hurt!" said Shinichi angrily.  
"I will look after them!" said Kaito behind Heiji.  
"What------???! When did you----"  
" I don't know what the hell you two are talking about,(As if !) but if anything is going to go wrong, I will take care of the girls." Said Kaito quietly.  
"Yeah---eh--- thanks-----" said Shinichi. He looked at Kaito, and Kaito gave him a strange smile. The smile seems so familiar to Shinichi that he swear he knew that smile somewhere in his brain.  
  
"Until then, let's have a good time and enjoy ourselves, maybe there is nothing to worried about at all!"  
Kaito seems really happy and have no worry what so ever. He made Shinichi and Heiji feel a lot better.  
"You are right, maybe its nothing." Said Heiji cheerfully, putting his arm around Kaito`s shoulder, he grinned cheekily.  
"Come on, lets go and eat that fish."  
"----NO!" replied Kaito with horror.  
  
Two men with black clothes were standing behind the bushes, an evil smile appeared on their steel cold faces as them watched Ran, Kazuha and Aoko talking to each other. Slowly, they put bullets into their gun---------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO be Continue------- 


	5. Friendships

Chapter 5  
Friendships  
  
  
It was afternoon, after they had their lunch, they started to walk around the forest to look for mushrooms for dinner. Girls were enjoying their chatting and boys were talking about some cases they had solved.   
  
"Kaito! Why don't you show them some of the magic tricks you have?" asked Aoko cheerfully.  
"Ummmmm, Ok, watch this" said Kaito, he took out a coin, placed it on his left palm. H used his right fingers and clicked around his left palm. With in seconds, the coin disappeared. And there was nothing in Kaito's hand.  
  
"Wow!" gasped Kazaha and Ran, "Where is the coin?" at the same time, they looked at Heiji and Shinichi., expecting the boys to explain.  
"Its just a trick, its not real magic! There is no such a thing as magic" said Heiji. "With some practice, anyone can do it!"  
"Its more than a trick, its art. And you detectives should know how difficult it is to perform magic." Kaito smiled " you guys heard of KID? If I remember correctly, you lot tried to catch him and didn't success at all. He does magic as well!" said Kaito with a mocking voice.  
  
"Because of him, I got hit by a truck!" said Heiji. "If I catch him, he will be ever so sorry----stupid thief!"  
"Hey, he is not stupid!" argued Kaito. ( head expand again)  
"I remember Conan stopped him once or twice from stealing stuff, Conan got the black pearl back from the ship------" said Ran, remembering, looking at Shinichi.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to him----" muttered Kaito, looking at Shinichi.   
"What?" asked Shinichi. "Why are you looking at me?"   
"Nothing------" Kaito used his half moon eyes gave shinichi an angry look.   
Shinichi smiled "If I was there, I will be able to stop him from disappearing from the ship!"  
"You were there-----!" shouted Kaito  
"What?!"  
The afternoon went by so quickly when 3 boys are arguing about KID, who is a good detectives and magic.  
The girls looked at each other "They get along so well, don't they?" Said Kazaha.  
  
  
It was 5 in the afternoon, Shinichi was packing his bag.  
"What are you doing?" asked Heiji, walked into the tent.  
"Packing."  
"Yeah, I can see that, but WHY?"  
"Did you see what was on the ground?"  
"Some cigarette and foot prints and--- I noticed there were people following us." Said Heiji   
Shinichi nodded "You are not so stupid after all, Heiji!"  
"Shut up, Kudou."  
  
"Look," said Shinichi, getting serious. " I am going to let those guys come to me, you and Kaito take the girls and get back to the head quarter, now. They are going to hurt someone, and I don't want it to be you guys." Said Shinichi calmly.   
"No, Kaito can take care of that, I am coming with you-------------" argued Heiji.  
Shinichi raised his eyebrows and was going to argue some more.  
  
"Hey, girls are packing up and ready to go, come on!" said Kaito as he walked into the tent.  
"Eh? What?" ask Heiji and Shinichi, both turned their head, looking surprised.  
Kaito laughed. "You two got the exact same face expression!"   
"You think I am an idiot? I saw those cigarette and foot prints too, those "black people" are following us, we have to tell David and Lisa." said Kaito. Then he grinned "At least we don't have to sleep in the tent tonight!"  
  
  
Ran, Kazuha, Aoko were standing out side and chatting quietly to each other (well, nothing beats a good gossips!) , while Shinichi, Heji and Kaito were taking down the tent.  
"Hey, how do you take this stick out of the tent?" asked Shinichi, again. ---lllb  
"Here, let me do it" said Ran, walking towards Shinichi.  
  
A Gun Shot went off.  
  
Shinichi jumped towards Ran and pushed her down.   
"Get down!" shouted Shinichi at the same time to everyone.  
As he looked up, Heiji was on top of Kazuha, shouting "stay down!"   
  
Aoko screamed.  
Sheer panic spread to everyone.   
Red blood came out from Kaito`s chest, he was on top of Aoko too, blood was all over Aoko`s clothes.  
"Kaito! Kaito!" cried Aoko.  
"I am Ok, don't worry-----" said Kaito, his face was as white as a sheet.  
  
"Shit!" cursed Shinichi, he lifted Ran up. Looked at her in the eyes  
"Run, Ran, go back to head quarter with the others, I will handle this. They want me, not you."  
"What? What are you talking about? I am not leaving you!" cried Ran, confused and scared.  
  
"I promise you I will come back for you, I promise. Now go! Find David and Lisa! Get the police!!"  
Ran looked at Shinichi. "Promise me you will be Ok, promise me-----" tears filled in her eyes.  
Shinichi grab Ran, kissed her on the lips, and smiled "I will, even if I die, I will come back to you"  
Ran`s face went as red as an apple.  
  
"You going to come back as a ghost? Run, Romeo and Juliet!" shouted Heiji with much annoyance.  
Aoko was holding Kaito, making him standing up. another gun shot went off, this time, aiming at Heiji.  
Heiji said a swear word and pushed Kazaha "Get the hell out of here! Idiot!"  
  
Kazuha grabbed Ran`s hand, turned around "Don't tell me I am an idiot! You-you----You got that lucky charm I gave you?"  
"Yeah, don't worry. Now can you please go?"   
"But----."  
"Kazuha, I will be fine!" grinned Heiji, he winked his eye and smiled. Putting his cap the right way round  
Kazuha said nothing, but she know that, Heiji will be fine. She hoped.  
  
Together, Ran, Aoko was holding Kaito, ran towards the direction of the head quarter. Kazuha hesitated, she looked back at the boys.  
"GO!!" roared Heiji.  
Kazuha jerked up, she had never seen Heiji so angry before. Taking a deep breath, Kazuha turned her head the disappeared into the bushes.  
  
Shinichi and Heiji stood in the same place.   
"Get out of here, Heiji!" said Shinichi  
"No, I know about you turned into Conan, they will come after me. They will hurt Kazuha if she know about this." Said Heiji out loud.  
"Yeah, and that is because you said it out so loud, the whole world will know!" shouted Shinichi angrily   
  
"No need to shout at each other, detectives!" said Gin. Walking out behind a tree, a gun in his hand and smiled coldly. Another man followed him.  
"You!" said Shinichi angrily.  
"Well well, you seems to be surprise to see me, Kudou Shinichi? Now how about just get it over and done with? you can have the pleasure of watching your friend die first------------"  
  
Heiji cursed again as Gin pointed the gun towards him.  
******************************************  
To Be Continue------------------------------------- 


	6. what are you doing here?!

Chapter 6  
"What are you Doing here?!"  
  
  
  
  
The Gun shot went off.   
Heiji felt to the ground.  
  
"NO!" shouted Shinichi, blood pouring out from Heiji`s chest-------  
"You bastards! I am going to kill you!" shouted Shinichi wildly, there was fire in his eyes, he watched helplessly as his friend's blood making the ground turned red.   
Heiji pant heavily, unable to move.  
  
Suddenly, another gun shot went off, totally unprepared, Gin dropped the gun with a cry of pain.  
Shinichi turned around and gasped.   
  
"What----?!" Gin looked behind him. Blood was all over his left hand and his right hand was stained with blood too from holding the wounded hand.   
Behind the bushes, there was a girl, young girl with blond hair, holding a gun in her hand. Her face is pretty but her eyes were cold. She looked about 19 or 20 years old.   
  
"Ai!" said Shinichi.  
"Hi, Koudo. How are you?" said Ai, no emotion, eyes locked on Gin, gun ready to fire again.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Shinichi, shocked.  
"I knew that Gin got out of jail, it took me a while to find you and warn you about it. But I see that it is a bit late now."  
Said Ai, looking at Heiji. " He is going to die soon."  
"Can you help? You got a phone? I need to get to the police!" said Shinichi as he ran towards Heiji.  
  
"Vodka!" shouted Gin at the same time.   
Vodka fire the gun at Ai, Ai bent down, at the same time, she took a little black bottle out of her pocket, thrown it to Shinichi and shouted "Catch!"  
  
Shinichi caught the bottle and saw Vodka fire at Ai again, this time, Ai ran into the thick bushes,   
disappeared. "Shinichi, get out of here! Now!" Ai`s voice echoed between the trees.  
  
In that split second, with out thinking, Shinichi lifted Heiji by the arm and ran, into the forest, more gun shot went off, but none of them hit Shinichi or the wounded Heiji.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Hold it there, Heiji. We can make it!" said Shinichi, looking at Heiji.  
Heiji was breathing heavily and his blood was staining Shinichi`s cloth red too. "Let me sit down---- Kudou" groaned Heiji quietly.  
  
"Looks like I got myself into a bit of trouble, didn't I ?" Said Heiji to Shinichi, he smiled, but his eyes looked like dying fire.  
"I --- I am sorry--- I---" Shinichi didnt know what to say. "Its all my fault!"  
"No, its not. Anyway, I cant leave you on your own, if I wasn't there, they will kill you first----"  
"I know, that is why I said it is all my fault!" said Shinichi, trying not show how annoyed (about how Heiji acted like its no big deal that he is going to die soon) and worried he is.  
  
Heiji reach into his shirt, took something out. A lucky charm. THE lucky charm.  
"Take this to Kazuha, tell her I am sorry that I won't be with her----------" Heiji stopped suddenly and shuddered. The pain in his chest was making him hard to breathe.  
  
"Take this to her yourself! You hear me!? Heiji ! Dont give me that "I am going to die face!!"  
Heiji`s hand dropped to the floor-" Take it! Kudou! Cant you do me a favor when I am dying?!"  
Suddenly Shinichi felt a pain, something inside him is making him sick with sadness, guiltiness and helplessness. His friend is dying and there is nothing he can do to help. "Its all my fault!" thought Shinichi. Something stuck in his throat, it hurts, he turned his face away from Heiji, didnt want him to see the tear in his eyes.   
  
He felt something. That bottle, the little black bottle Ai thrown to him at the last second before she disappeared.  
He took it out and looked at it. He opened the bottle and smelled something that he will not forget all his life. He is going to do something that he never thought he will do.   
  
"This is a nightmare!" groaned Shinichi. Gripping the small bottle hard in his hand.  
"Heiji, I want you to drink this."  
  
"What the hell is it?"  
"Drink it!"  
"NO!" Heiji tried to say it out loud, to prove that he really means no, but the voice came out like the sound of an ant.   
  
"Fine, I am going to make you drink this my self!" Said Shinichi, with out a warning, he grabbed Heiji`s mouth and tried to open it.  
"Get off me! What the hell are you doing?" shouted Heiji, again, weakly. "Kudou! What the hell-"  
"Im trying to save your life, open your mouth ,damn it!"  
"*&^£¬!*"=!" cursed Heiji. But there is no way that he can stop Shinichi from forcing him to drink the liquid. Heiji felt the liquid going down his throat, into his stomach.  
It tasted weird, unpleasant.   
Finally, Shinichi let go of his mouth and looked at Heiji.  
  
"Kudou you son of --- whoa---"   
Heiji`s vision blurred. He saw Shinichi`s face, pale, looking ill. Worried.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp pain emerged from his stomach, like someone was stabbing him repeatedly, his heart beats like wild.  
Heiji bellowed in pain. Holding his stomach.  
He felt like his body was about to burn into fire and melt like hot lava.  
Then he can't feel anything, blackness was all around him.   
He finally lost all feelings and senses.   
He was relieved from the torturing pain.  
  
*********************************************************************  
To be continue----------------------------------- 


	7. I believe so

Come on people, (to those of you who have not read this fic before) comments please~~~~~ ^_^  
Catz is still waiting------ =^0^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
"I believe so"  
  
  
  
"Lisa! David! Someone help!" shouted Aoko.   
They arrived at the camp, stumbling, dragging Kaito with them.  
Kaito was still bleeding. Some people from the campsite saw them and ran towards them.   
One of them was Hakuba.   
"What happened?" Hakuba looked shocked when he saw Kaito`s pale face. He turned around and shouted to other people around the campsite. "Get David or Lisa ! Kaito is hurt! "  
  
David came out of his little wooden house and was stunned. "I let you guys on your own for half a day and look what happened---" David muttered to himself, while grabbing hold of Kaito and took him into the little room inside one of the huts.  
  
After laying Kaito down onto the bed, Ran took a deep breath and told David and Lisa what happened, her voice was still shaking and face was still pale.  
"I will called the police, get the rest of the group back here at once. Lisa, call the ambulance" Ordered David. Then he announced to everyone that no-one is allow to go anywhere, stay in their huts until the police arrives.  
  
"We have to find Heiji and Shinichi! They are in danger!" Said Kazuha. She was worried sick. All this time she was holding the lucky charm tightly in her hand.  
"We will go back and try to find them, you girls stay here." Said David.  
"We are coming with you!" said Ran immediately  
"No!"   
"Let them come, they need to know what happened." A voice went off behind them.  
It was Hakuba. He looked at Ran and Kazuha, and gave them one of his comforting smile, which, is really rare.  
"Don't worry, I am sure they are fine. Let's go"  
  
Ran, Kazuha, David and Hakuba got back to where the gun shot happened, it was dark, and they couldn't see very well.   
"Shinichi!" shouted Ran, looking into the forest, hoping to see her best friend to appear and smile at her once again.  
"Heiji! Can you hear me? Answer me you idiot!" Kazuha was shouting on top of her voice, she was hoping that Heiji will appear too, so she can have a big go at him.  
  
She saw Hakuba standing still , looking down at something. The torch light lit up something on the ground. There was a pool of black blood, not all dried up yet. Hakuba shook his head.  
"They shot someone, and to my guess, this person lost a lot of blood, he probably is already------" Hakuba stopped, because Kazuha walked up to him silently and was now standing next to him.   
  
After staring at the pool of blood for a few seconds, her eyes watered and she was shaking.  
"This---that----" She pointed at the watch which was dropped in the blood pool. It was covered with blood.  
  
"This is Heiji`s watch--- he----oh!" Kazuha burst out in tears and Ran grab hold of her before she collapse.   
"I don't think he is dead, Kazuha" said Hakuba. "To my guess, those black people wouldn't be bothered to move his body if they killed Heiji. You see those blood drips?" Hakuba pointed to the patches of blood not far away "Someone helped him to get away. Koudo, I think, that is why there is blood not far ahead. They ran into the forest"  
  
"So--- they are still alive?" asked Ran, her face was as white as Kazuha`s.  
"I believes so" said Hakuba.  
David waited till Ran and Kazuha walked away. He turned around and asked Hakuba "How do you know it IS Koudo that dragged Heiji away?"  
"I don't, I am not sure." Replied Hakuba "But I don't want these two girls to think they are already dead. They look worried enough to me. There was someone else here"   
"Who?"  
"I found two different type of bullet shells, one of them belong to the black people, the other one-----" Hakuba didn't say anything, he looked down at his hand, there was a empty bullet shell in his hand "There was someone else, and I like to believe that this person saved their lives."  
  
****************************************  
  
Back in the camp. Kaito was in bed, Aoko and Lisa was sitting next to him.  
"He is all right, don't worry.!" Comforted Lisa to Aoko.  
"Come out and eat some food, let Kaito sleep, the ambulance will be here soon"   
"But-----" Aoko seems to be very reluctant to leave Kaito.  
"Come!" said Lisa, and pulled Aoko to the dining hall to get something to eat.  
After the door was shut, there was just Kaito in the room, on the bed, the moon light shone on his handsome yet pale face.  
He opened his eyes.  
  
"Phew--- I thought they will never leave me alone" thought Kaito. He jump out of the bed and pulled a thin plastic bag out of his red shirt.  
"Fake blood and bullet prove vest, always save my life, Don't go anywhere without it! (especially when Koudo and Heiji is around). Now I have to go and save Koudo and stupid Heiji`s life.(how dear he say KID is stupid---)" Kaito muttered to himself and pulled his luggage out under the bed.  
  
"No, it is KID who will save their lives" Kaito grinned as he took out a white hat and white gloves, his blue eyes was glowing with excitement just like he always have before he is ready to go out and steal another expensive painting, jewelry or what ever that will cost a lot of money. oh, and, diamond.   
  
"As long as they are not dead-----yet" thought Kaito, jumping out of the window and disappear into the forest with out disturbing any living soul. ( Catz; is a bit of a weird way for describing KID, isn't it? ^^lllb )  
  
Hakuba was still in the place where Heiji got shot and was looking for more evidence that Koudo and Heiji is still alive.   
David, Ran and Kazuha were heading back towards the camp. There was nothing they can do in the dark. They are at least 15 meters away from Hakuba.  
  
Suddenly, out of the darkness, Hakuba heard something rustling behind him.  
He turned around and a shadow appeared behind the bushes. A blond hair girl was standing there.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Hakuba, all alarmed and ready to shout for help.  
"None of your business." Replied the girl coldly. "I need you to get everybody out of here, it is too dangerous for people to stay in this mountain. Look after Ran and Kazuha, they are in danger too." Said Ai. She turned and walked away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Hakuba " Were you the one who saved Koudo and Heiji?"  
"-------- I am going to find them, or their body" Ai looked sad, she was very upset, which was very unusual.  
Hakuba said nothing, then he replied "David and Lisa are going to evacuate everyone out of the mountain, Ran and Kazuha will be with David all the time, they are safe."  
Hakuba walked towards Ai "I am coming with you to save Koudo and Heiji."  
  
"No you are not!" Ai showed her gun and pointed at Hakuba.   
"I will shoot" she warned him with a serious tone of voice.  
"No, you won't." Smiled Hakuba, seems to be mocking at Ai.  
"You will get killed!" said Ai angrily.  
"So will you if I don't help you."   
Ai sighed. Then she smiled, a weird but surprised smile, but it was quickly hidden away and replaced by a smirk.  
"If you want to die, then you are welcome to join me."  
  
Hakuba said nothing, he walked towards Ai and gave her a "so, Madam, please lead the way" look.  
Together, they head towards the danger, one is prepare to die, to revenge for her sister and save the boy she used to fancy, the other is prepare to rescue his "friends", and, for a bit of adventure of course.   
  
  
***************************************  
To be continue------------------ 


	8. Little Heiji

Chapter 8  
Little Heiji  
  
  
  
  
"Heiji? Heiji!"  
Heiji opened his eyes, still feeling dizzy and dreamy, he looked up.   
He saw two big blue eyes, a nose, a mouth and --- yeah--- a human.   
But this human looks extremely worried.  
"How you feeling?" asked this human.  
"Am I still alive?" replied Heiji, unsure what to answer since he feels really weird.  
  
Shinichi smiled, looked relieved "Gee, I am not sure, but I guess you are since you can see me and still talking to me." He mocked, and the worrying look was gone by half on his handsome face.  
  
Heiji looked down at his chest. There was blood, mess and --- and --- something else was different. His shirt is big. Way too much bigger than himself.  
  
"You better get changed and we have to get out of here, Gin and Vodka is coming to find us" said Shinichi, opening his backpack and took out a small shirt and jeans, also a pair of trainers.  
"Put them on."   
  
Heiji stared at Shinichi, confused. "Why?" he asked, but got no reply.  
he tries to stand up slowly but steadily, one hand grabbing the tree trunk next to him, the other holding his stomach. To his surprise, his chest doesn't hurt anymore.   
He looked UP at Shinichi. Noticing something.  
"Hey---- you are taller than me, I guess I never noticed that. What was the drink you made me drink?"  
  
Shinichi didn't answer, he looked DOWN at Heiji, there was a strange expression on his face, a mixture of sorry, guilty, sad, nervous--- and definitely funny.   
Finally, Shinichi replied "You know the potion that make me turned into Conan, well--- em----"   
  
Heiji`s eye went wide , then small, the wide again. He looked down, he touched his face, he have small hands, small feet, his cloths were too big on him, he is-----  
  
"Koudo!" Heiji shouted angrily, he jumped up at Koudo and punched him. Not Shinichi`s face, but his legs. Realizing what has happened to him, he lost control and just pounced on Heiji.  
  
"OW! Heiji! That potion saved your life! Would you rather die or would you rather become small and turn back to the original you later? NOW STOP PUNCHING ME! IT DOESN'T HURT!" shouted Shinichi, trying not to get too loud so Jin and Vodka might hear them.  
  
"Screw you! Koudo!" Heiji replied, totally pissed and cant believe what had happen to him, then he felt his chest hurt again. "You say I can changed back? You sure?" he asked nervously, cant hide the worrying look on his face. He cant imaging go through middle school again--- what is Kazuha gona say? She will either laugh or either beat him up good--- maybe both.  
  
"Yeah, look at me now. Calm down. Put these cloths on and lets move" replied Shinichi carefully, try not get Heiji into another berserk mood.  
"Why do you have those cloth with you?"  
" I was worry that if I changed into Conan again, I will need to have something to wear!" Grinned Shinichi. That is. He can't help it, he have to smile. It is Heiji who he can pick on this time.  
  
Heiji looked mad, angry "So are you saying that you might change back to Conan any minute?"  
Shinichi shrugged "Maybe, maybe not, I don't know------" before he can finish, Heiji kicked his leg again (since he can't reach Shinichi`s face), and said "You know, you are the worst thing that happened to me in my life!"  
  
Shinichi didn't say anything. His blue eye suddenly fill with guilt and sadness. He walked off and let Heiji get changed.  
"I didn't----- really mean that." Said Heiji, looking at Shinichi`s back. (which was all sad and depressing.) , he felt bad for what he just said. Scratching his head, he was trying to think of a way to say sorry with out actually saying the word itself.  
Still, Shinichi didn't reply.  
  
  
5 minutes later, Shinichi and the small, cute Heiji were walking in the forest, slowly, because Heiji refused to walk fast--- or he cant walk fast because now his legs is a lot shorter.   
"You want me to give you a piggyback?" grinned Shinichi, he is going to enjoy this for a while.  
"No, thanks, I can walk on my own." Said Heiji quickly, still refusing to look at Shinichi`s face.  
"What should I call you?"  
"What?"  
"You know, I was Conan when I was little, now you are little, then you should have another name too. Oh, you are not allowed to have the name Conan, by the way." Shinichi it trying really hard not to be cruel, but he really cant help it.  
" You know, normally I would have punched you by now." ( Catz: how violence)   
"You did, but it didn't do much damage"  
Heiji decided not to say anything about that, because it was the truth. "Now I know how you felt when you were Conan, Ok? Point taken." Said Heiji finally.  
  
Shinichi smiled and quickly hide that victory smile, so, you know how I felt now do you? Heiji? He thought. Then feel ashamed that he can actually thinks that.  
  
Heiji asked in his childish voice "Who was that girl?" (so cute! Little Heiji!) ^^  
"Ai, or her real name, Shiho, the girl who was in the organization before, didn't you hear me say her name? You've met her before in our school? She pretend to be me." Answered Shinichi, carefully avoid the spider web in front of his face between the two trees. Where as Heiji just walked right under it.  
  
" Really? I didn't recognize her at all. She saved our lives, we need to find her."   
"Don't worry, she can take care of herself.(I think, Gin and Vodka won't go after her yet, not until they kill us----) We have to get to the camp, or find someone to help us. And--------" his voice trailed off.  
  
Shinichi looked up at the sky. He could see millions of stars shining, and between them, there was the bright full moon, giving out the light for the two young men, or boys, to see their way in the dark forest.  
  
"We have to stop here, it's too dark to see anything." Said Shinichi. Looking around to make sure that Jin and Vodka wont suddenly jump out and scare the hell out of them.  
Heiji didnt reply, everything went quiet. Shinichi stop walking and looked about him. He saw Heiji kneeling on the ground, holding his chest.  
"Heiji?"  
"My chest still hurts, I think the bullet is still in there----- great, now I have a bullet in my chest!!" complained Heiji, then he shook his head "I just say something sounds incredibly stupid."   
  
The little Heiji sat down on a piece of rock and sighed. Then moved uncomfortably because the rock was poking his little butt.  
"Hope Kazuha is all right." Said Heiji, talking to no one particularly. Then he saw Shinichi grinning. Kudou got his famous half-moon eyes again.  
"What?" snapped Heiji.  
"You two are really close aren't you? I think we better get you back into the normal size before Kazuha find out."  
"Hey hey, I didn't KISS her like some sort of desperate lover boy!" mocked Heiji, meaning when Shinichi kissed Ran before the girls ran away.  
  
Speechless, Shinichi was trying to think of a good answer to answer back that remark.  
"----------- I am not a desperate lover boy!" finally, he said, with a "not at all convincing" voice.  
Then they both looked at each other, burst out laughing.   
Their laughter echoed between the trees and disturb some animals that were asleep soundly in the forest.  
  
Stars, shining above them, watched these two deceives as the danger approach them like a silent black panther approaching it's pray , ready to take them down when ever there is the chance.  
  
************************  
TO Be continue-----  
  
  
P.s. I know those chapter are short (someone kindly pointed it out to me), but I wrote them at least-----em----2 or 3 years ago, so---(hey, my imagination aint that good back then!) (nor was my English)  
still, thanks for reading it! =^0^= 


	9. Girls coming to the rescue!

Chapter 9  
Girls Coming To The Rescue!  
  
  
"Kaito? Are you awake? Are you hungry? I've got some food-----" asked Aoko quickly, as she opened the door to Kaitos room .   
"WHAT....." Aoko stopped when she saw the empty bed. Then, do what the girls usually do when they are stressed, she screamed   
  
"What's the matter???" asked Ran and Kazaha. They just came back from the forest and didn't realised that Hakuba was not with them. All Ran and Kazuha could think about was their "boyfriend".  
"Kai..Kaito`s gone!!! The stupid idiot tricked us with his stupid fake blood!" Roared Aoko, looking at the fake blood bag on the floor.  
Ran and Kazuha stood there, unsure of what to say.  
  
Aoko looked blankly at the bed for a while, then suddenly made a very brave decision.  
"I'm going to find him, I know he wanted to save Heiji and Koudo--- He will get into trouble! (not for the first time)"   
There was at least 6 different emotion on Aoko`s face, angry, worry, annoyed, (anxious) feeling stupid, feeling very much like to strangle Kaito.  
  
"We are going with you!!!" said Kazaha and Ran, why wouldn't they? After all, their "boyfriend" was somewhere in the forest---lost----.( and one of them is back to the age of 6)  
  
5 minutes later they had packed torches, tents, food and water and ready to rescue their "boyfriends". Feeling brave and scared at the same time, they walked out of the house. Unfortunately, Lisa and David saw them and walked towards them.  
"Where are you girls going? have you seen Hakuba?" Asked David, half guessed the intention of those girls.  
"Just going for a walk-Hakuba? No--- he is not back?" Said Ran, looking around her, seems to be surprise that she didn't realised Hakuba was not back yet, and not answer the question properly either.  
  
"No--- I think he might be still in the forest--- why do you have the backpacks girls? Going any where?" asked Lisa  
"Because------" the girls looked towards Ran, as if she is the leader of the pack.  
"Let me pass, please." Ran spoke, firmly and seriously.   
"No."  
  
Ran held her fist tightly, " Please--- Shinichi is hiding something away from me, and it is costing him and Heiji`s lives! And Kaito is gone too! You cant sent anyone to help them now, so, please let us go and find them before it is too late!"   
Ran`s voice were shaking and her eyes were fill with tears and fears for someone she really truly cares about, she was swallowing hard to keep it all inside her beautiful blue eyes, but anyone could see that she had enough.   
She has to know what IS going on and find Shinichi----- "I let him go once, I wont make the same mistake again."   
  
There was sympathy in Lisa`s eyes as she walks forward and put an comforting arm on Ran`s shoulder. "I know it is hard for you, Ran dear, but its our responsibility to make sure you wont get into any danger. You have to stay in the house, until police come and take us home."  
  
"I dont want to go home! I want to find Kaito!" shouted Aoko, didn't give a damn how stupid she sounds, her cute face was fill with anger as she step towards David and try to walk past him.  
  
"For crying out loud, four boys are missing and two man with guns is around here killing people, now you girls want to disappear too? Over my dead body!" shouted David, he grabbed Aoko`s arm and push her towards the house, gently, but the girls could see that there is no way these two people will let them pass.  
"Well--- you did say "over my dead body!!"" said Kazuha quietly. She gave Ran a nod.  
  
Before David could reply that strange sentence, a fist smacked him in the nose , and a side kick hit him in the stomach. he felt backwards and land on his head..   
"Stop it, Ran! Calm down!!!" Lisa shouted in surprise and amazement when she saw how quick Ran was with her legs.   
She grabbed one of Rans arm and twisted it round her back, Ran pushed herself backwards towards a door, it hit Lisa on the head as she went backwards with Ran. BANG!  
"OW!"  
  
With pain and shock, Lisa let go of Ran`s arm.  
Ran turned around with a "I am so sorry!" face, She tripped Lisa over into the air then grabbed her arm and slammed her to the ground . Not hard, she didn't want to hurt anyone.   
  
"WOW!" gasped Aoko. Standing in the distance so she wont get hurt by mistake.  
"Ran!" shouted Kazaha when she saw David got onto his feet again and was ready to grab Ran.  
"Don't make me do this!" said Kazaha as she grab David`s arm and twisted to his back. she got the key out from David`s belt and kick David so he fell forward and landed on the floor. Now both of them were in the house. On the floor. Bruised.  
  
The girls shut the door, lock David and Lisa inside, ignore the shouting and the warning from the two very angry and embarrassed adults. The girls left the key on the key hole so later who ever finds them can let them out.  
  
"That was amazing!" said Aoko, eyes wide and making a mental note on "under ANY circumstances,   
do NOT make Ran or Kazuha angry".   
"So when Koudo and Heiji don't listen to you guys, do you do the same thing you did to Lisa and David?"  
Ran and Kazaha`s face was red. "NO, but I think we should !" ^^  
  
Dusted off the dust on their cloths, three girls smiled at each other and ran into the forest before people realised that David and Lisa was locked up inside the house, still shouting and banging on the door.  
  
  
************************************  
TO be continue-----------------  
  
(yes---I know, a short chapter-- _ 


	10. I like Sherry better

Chapter 10  
I like Sherry better  
  
  
"So----- who are you?" asked Hakuba, trying to sound like he doesn't care whether Ai will answer or not, since he had asked the same question 5 times over already.  
They were still walking in the forest in search for Koudo and Haiji, before Gin and Vodka finds them and kills them.   
It was really dark at night, the only light source was their torch and the pale moon light. The shadows of the trees created eerie and scary images, the sound of leaves rustling as they step on it was so loud at night, it could easily remind people of the film Blair Witch Project. But it was not the thing that bothered Hakuba at the moment.   
  
"This is the last time I will ask this question---- If you answer me!" snapped Hakuba.  
"Its best if you don't know." Answered Ai, still walking fast and not looking at Hakuba's face.  
"Well, lady, it will be a lot easier if you give my something I can use to call you, other wise, I will call you the freak girl with a gun." Said Hakuba, he is a *bit* annoyed by the fact that this girl show no interest in him, not even the slightest. He is not used to that, being ignored by a pretty girl such as Ai.  
  
Ai frowned and then say "You can all me Ai." She walked even faster, seems to be annoyed.  
Then, she felt a spider web on her face, slowly, she pulled it off and let it go ,it flew straight into Hakuba's face who was walking behind her.  
  
"Miss Ai! Its a pleasure to meet you, my name is Hakuba" said Hakuba, totally annoyed by the fact that the bit of the web went into his mouth before he can pull it off.  
"Oh"   
"What do you mean "oh" ??? Do you know who I am?" Hakuba couldn`t believe his ears, usually, girls will blushed and go all shy when they found out he is one of the best detective in Japan and England, and of course, he is good looking.  
  
"You are a very annoying BOY who thinks he is playing a hero, going off to save his friends, when actually, he is going to get himself killed." Answered Ai, (still not looking at Hakuba)  
"You have a very bad attitude, Miss Ai."  
"Thank you, you too" smiled Ai, not angry at all.  
Hakuba sighed, then muttered to himself "I give up"  
  
Then before he blink his eyes, Ai suddenly disappeared in front of him.  
"????!!!?----- Ai?" Said Hakuba, wondering whether he was actually dreaming, then he can felt the ground disappeared under his feet and he was falling.  
  
"AH!" Before he can scream for more than 5 seconds, his stomach hit something hard, bounced up and down before he grabbed the object with both his hands. His heart literally stopped for few seconds. He could felt himself dangling in the air with his stomach being supported by a tree. He took a deep breathe and tried to balanced him self, then he heard-----  
  
"HAKUBA!" A voice shouted from beneath him, its so dark that he could hardly see anything, but he could tell the voice was not very far away.  
"Ai? Are you all right?"  
"No, I think I felt into an underground cave!" shouted Ai "Or a very deep hole on the ground-----", it was really dark in the cave and it was at night.  
Ai stood still and try not to move or touch anything incase there is another drop next to her.  
  
"Really? Guess what, SAME HERE!" replied Hakuba, feeling the pain in his stomach was getting worse.  
"Are you ok?" said Ai, then quickly correct it with the mutter "Not that I care."  
" I think I broke my ribs, are you at the bottom of the cave?" Hakuba replied, wondering why Ai didnt scream when she felt down the cave. Is she always this calm?  
  
"Yeah, its not very deep. Can you jump down?"  
"What?!"  
"Its not deep, you hit the tree didn't you? So did I, its only a small distance from that tree to the bottom of the cave, you can jump!"  
"Did you jump?"  
"No, I slipped"  
"Son of a ------" for the first time ever, Hakuba swear in front of a lady. Taking a deep breathe, he let go of his hand. He hit the bottom of the cave with a loud and dramatic crashing sound, then he moaned with pain.  
  
"Gosh--- you OK?" said Ai, and this time, she really means it. It is really strange, in the dark, human can not see very well, but they can still sense movement around them with the sounds and the vibration on the ground, and it was quite easy to tell where Hakuba landed since he could make so much noises.  
Ai kneeled next to Hakuba and can sense that he was in pain.  
  
"Does it sounds like I am bloody OK?" Shouted Hakuba, getting his English vocabulary out easily.  
"Dont move--- tell me where it hurts" Said Ai, trying not to touch Hakuba in the dark, she don't want to touch the wrong part or anything------  
" Every where! where is your torch?" Hakuba was obviously in a very bad mood.  
  
"Its broken, when I fell down the cave. Where is yours?"  
"Dunno"  
"Well---- at least----" Said Ai in the dark, standing up and feeling the rock and mud and a bit of wetness around them  
"AT LEAST WHAT!" Snapped Hakuba, thinking this is the worst day in his life, and he is only 17 !  
"Gin and Vodka wont find us in here. If you stop SHOUTING!" Ai bend down and start to look for Hakba's torch.  
  
Then there was 10 minutes silence between them, and the occasional complain from Ai when her head hit the rock or tripped over place because of the uneven and slippery ground. Finally, Hakuba spoke.  
"Tell me"  
"What?" Sighed Ai, give up the hope of ever finding the torch in the dark, she sat down next to Hakuba.  
"What the heck is Koudo and Heiji doing? who are you? And why the hell you keep on talking about alcohol?"  
Ai smiled, then in the dark, she laughed.  
" I told you not to come with me!" she said, then she felt Hakiba's hand touched her hand, or, its her hand that touches Hakuba's hand.  
  
Quickly, both of them pulled their hand away and there was another awkward silence.   
" I will tell you the things you should know, but only if you promised not to tell anyone, and when this is over, you wont get involved again." Said Ai, closed her eyes and feeling really really tired.  
" I promise" said Hakuba, his eyes was also closed, the pain was getting worse in his chest. He was breathing heavily and his hands were sweating.  
  
Then, Ai started to talk about the black organization, about her sister, how she met Koudo, Dr Agasa, what happened between Ran, Koudo and Heiji and what happened today. Then she realised she told him everything.  
  
"So--- you think that potion will save Heiji?" finally, asked Hakuba, feeling dizzy and amazed. He could smell the moss around the wall of the cave, it doesn't smell bad at all, kinda--- refreshing.  
" I don't know, it have the power of making the cell reproduce faster than usual, I hope that will at least stop the bleeding for Heiji and closed the wound."  
"Gee---- I really didn't expect all this" Said Hakuba.  
"No----, it is all very secretive" sighed Ai, she suddenly feel really sad and lonely.   
  
She opened her eyes, In the dark, she could see her sister looking at her and for some reason, she looks really sad. There was a look if disapproval on her mature and pale face.   
Ai gasped and felt her body tighten. "Are you angry? Sister?" Ai asked quietly with a shaking voice. Then she blinked, her sister was gone. Was it all in her head? and her vivid imagination makes it looked so real?  
  
Hakuba didnt say anything. He heard what Ai said, but he remained quiet.  
There is something about this girl that makes her so different. He thought. Is she a peculiar girl or what? Or maybe weird is the word to describe her.  
  
Another silence moment, then suddenly, Hakuba's voice appear in the dark.  
"I like Sherry better"   
"What?"  
"Its a nice wine, also a nice name-----"   
"-----------you like it better than Ai and Shiho?" asked Ai, suddenly finding herself thinking Hakuba is not a annoying boy after all.  
"Its a nice wine--------------------" Hakuba's voice trailed off and there was no more reply.  
  
"Hakuba?" Ai suddenly got really nervous and she pushed Hakuba's arm, but she got no reply and in the dark, she can't see his face either.  
"Still a annoying boy-----" She muttered. Then carefully, she lean her face to Hakuba's face, and heard him breathing slowly. He was asleep.  
"At least you are not dead----" thought Ai, then, she changed her position to make herself more comfortable. Its not an uncomfortable place with all the soft moss covered the ground like nice cushions.   
Especially when she is so tired from all the "excitements", this is not a bad place to sleep in.  
  
With in a moment, she was breathing slowly like Hakuba and falls asleep in the dark, quiet cave that is somehow safer than the world outside.  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
To Be continue------------  
  
  
  
  
Comments~~~~~~~~Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! 


	11. The Key to Eternal Life

Chapter 11  
The key to eternal life  
  
"We will stop here." Said Gin. Carefully, he rolled up his sleeve and checked his gun wound. It had stop bleeding ages ago.  
"That women---- didnt have the gut to kill me after all" smiled Gin coldly.  
  
"What are we going to do, boss?" Asked Vodka carefully. He was really pissed off, the plan was to come to this place, kill the annoying detective boy and his friends. Quick and easy. They killed so many people before he really wants to know why this time, it is so difficult.  
It was all going very will until Sherry appeared and ruined everything. He thought.  
  
"He have friends" Like reading Vodkas thought, Gin suddenly spoke, sitting down and lean back against a tree, he pulled down his hat and took out a cigarette. His dark shadow blended so well with the darkness around them, it would be impossible to see him if he stays still.  
  
He lit the cigarette with the lighter, the little light seemed so bright in the dark forest. It also lit up Gins steel cold face, there was only one word to describe him at that moment. Evil.   
Vodka could feel the hair on his back stands up when he saw his boss's face. No doubt, he is afraid of this man.   
  
"This Koudo guy is different from all the other people. He have his friends back him up. He is never alone." Analysed Gin. Then, almost like finding something funny, he chuckled. "This is his weakness."   
"It is?" Asked Vodka. Dont understand what his boss is on about.  
"We`ll get him." said Gin, blowing out the smoke. There was a confident look on his face.  
"I`ll get him, and I will get that women." Said Gin with a really deep voice.  
Vodka can feel the goose bump on his arm. Is it cold? Or is it his boss just scared him?  
  
What he didnt know, was that someone else was watching them.  
A pair of sharp blue eyes was looking at them from above. His distinctive white suit reflected under the moon light, makes them looks like silver silk. His cape was flowing lightly in the air, made him looks like the white phantom of the night.  
He remain silent until Gin and Vodka was asleep. Then he took off, disappear into the night like a ghost, like a shadow, that was never really there.  
  
Beneath the tall trees, the two black men laid still.  
Gin smiled. He looked up at the direction which the White Phantom was at.  
"Well Well, looks like it will be a very interesting day tomorrow." He thought.  
Gins sharp gray eyes, for once, shows a glimpse of fascination with something.  
"KID the phantom thief---- You should be dead 8 years ago. We killed you---------. Did you came back from death? Are you looking for revenge? " Like a serious man trying to find out the purpose of life, Gin find this incredibly fascinating yet hard to understand.  
  
Then, Gin took out a small white bottle from his black coat.  
"Is this what you were looking for? The key to eternal life?" He chuckled, disturbed Vodka who was snoring lightly.  
Slowly and carefully, he puts it back inside his coat. Pulled down his hat, he was soon asleep. The dark and quiet forest seems to made him feel quite at home.  
  
The forest went silent. The atmosphere was heavy and moody. Like it realised that tomorrow, something will happen. Something big, something that will change several peoples lives forever. Everyone in the forest was holding a secret, some darker than the others, but who will revel their secret first? 


	12. So you fancy him, right?

Chapter 12  
"So you fancy him, right?"  
  
  
  
"What--- what is that?" Asked Ran with the shaking voice. Pointing at a dark human like object with her finger, the other hand was literally pinching Kazaha with tight grip.   
Kazuha couldn`t feel her arm at all.  
"Its so dark! I cant see ------" replied Aoko quiestly.   
After a few seconds of silence,----- SQUEEEEEK!   
A sharp high pitched nose burst out from the human like object.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Three girls screamed, they woke the whole forest with the dramatic sobbing and panicking shouting.  
The next thing that happened was : Ran kicked the object in the dark with her leg and it broke in half, felt on the floor, and more "stuff" came out of it.   
SQUEEEEEKKKKKK!!!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" more screaming and shouting came from the three girls who is "apparently" lost in the forest, until Kazuha pulled out the torch and pointing it at the object on the ground with shaking hands.  
  
On the ground, it was a rotten tree stunk broke in half with loads of worms wiggling on it, and there was still few bats came crawling out from what used to be their safe and comfy home. Until Ran "accidentally" kick it with her leg caused by the sheer panic or "natural" instinct.   
  
They have been in the same place for more than an hour or so. Ran was a good leader, but Kazaha and Aoko miss out one tiny detail. NEVER ask Ran the direction or even follow her, especially in the dark and "scary" forest.  
"I hate this place!" Moaned Kazuha, putting her hand onto her forehead, as if her head was going to explode.  
  
"I so going to KILL Kaito when I catch him!" sward Aoko, if Kaito is here now, he will definitely run for his life since Ran and Kazuha could almost hear the grinding teeth noise from Aoko`s mouth.  
"We---- I think we better set up the tent and get some sleep--- yeah?" Said Ran, she could still feel the heart beat that was a "bit" faster than usual.  
  
With in ten minutes, the girls had set up the tent, a nice little fire and was eating their dinner. (boys should be ashamed! They couldnt set up the tent to save their lives!) It was already late at night, and the girls are tired.  
  
"So---- Aoko, how long have you been going out with Kaito?" Asked Kazaha, trying to act casual when she asked the question. She was also trying to get to know this girl a bit more, and to help her ignore the strange hooting sound came from an owl above them. It gave her the creeps.  
  
"We are not going out!" confirmed Aoko, and then she used the half moon eyes to looked at Kazuha  
"How about you? Heiji and you are soooo closed together, I guess you guys know each other since you were little, right?" ginned Aoko.  
"Yeah! And guess what, when they were little, they handcuffed each other and they have to go toil-----" said Ran enthusiastically before Kazuha could swallow down her food and open her mouth.  
  
"HEY!" Shouted Kazuha, face all red with some sushi still in her mouth.  
"How about you and Koudo, Ran? Come one, how many times you guys spend time together?" asked Kazuha ( As you can see, she was trying to change the topic quickly)  
  
This got Ran going.  
"What time? We are in the same school! We see each other most of the time, and I am sick and tire of seeing his face, he is really nothing but a annoying boy who likes to play detective games! There is so many times that he got himself into trouble! When we were little, he always go on and play those adventure games, I always got into trouble because of that! He used to------" Ran finally realised she was talking too fast, blabbing and she honestly dont know what she was talking about.  
"Mmmm-Uh." replied Aoko and Kazuha when they see that Ran was not going to talk for a few seconds.  
  
The nest question from the two girls was:  
"So you fancy him, right?"   
Straight to the point, Aoko and Kazuha was not gona waste any more time to find out the answer to this question.  
"I--- I ----" Ran blushed and finally, she nodded.  
"Ran! You are so kawai!" Said Aoko and she gave Ran a big hug. "Do you LOVE Koudo?"  
"Dont push it, Aoko!" warned Ran.  
"But I think Kazuha fancy Heiji too!" Ran looked at Kazaha and watch her face turned red too.  
"Hattori? No! I ---- he---- I dont think he fancy me anyway!" Said Kazuha quietly and put another sushi into her mouth.  
"But he saved your life when you were hanging on the cliff----" asked Ran.   
"I am really sure that Heiji really, really likes you!" Said Aoko, trying to cheer Kazuha up. There was no doubt that Kazuha was really worried about Heiji.   
After all, she know Heiji was hurt and maybe he was in pain.   
The image of red blood pool on the ground and Heiji`s watch in the red pool worries her greatly.  
  
"Really?" Smiled Kazuha, but that smile fade away and was replaced by a anxious look.  
"I hope he is still alive! And when I see him, I am going to have a BIG go at him!" muttered Kazuha  
"Yeah! Me too!" Ran and Aoko agreed totally. Looks like Shinichi and Kaito was going to get into trouble too.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Haaaaa--- CHOO!!!!!!"   
The explosive sneeze came through the forest, little Heiji was wiping his nose and then Shinichi sneezed straight after him.   
"Gee---- I hope I dont catch a cold----" complained Shinichi, sitting up to look around him and see nothing unusual except the dark quiet forest and millions of stars above him. He sighed.  
  
"Toyama-----" muttered Heiji, he was half asleep. His cap was a bit big for him now that he is little, so it covered up half of his face.  
Shinichi grinned. He heard what Heiji said.   
Then he could feel little Hattori cuddle up to him.  
  
"Hey!!!!!!" shouted Shinichi, pushing Heiji away, very annoyed indeed. Heiji was still asleep , it is not easy to wake him up! But then Shinichi remembered it was him who made Heiji little, and he could see that Heiji was cold.   
Shinichi took off his jacket and covered up Heiji. Then he felt his face turned red and for some reason he was embarrassed about this.  
"It should be Kazuha who is doing this--- not me!" Shinichi muttered. He remembered Ran.  
"Hope she is safe with Kaito---- Lisa and David should be able to look after them." Poor Shinichi--- if only he knew what the girls did to David and Lisa!  
  
Shinichi laid down again and sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continue------------------------------- 


	13. I was playing Hide and Seek!

Chapter 13  
" I was playing Hide and Seek!"  
  
  
  
"Hakuba! Get up! Hakuba!"  
In the dark cave, there was some sunlight came from above and lit up the rocks and two trapped people.   
  
It was morning, Ai just woke up and she wasted no time to wake Hakuba up too. It was not that easy though.  
"HAKUBA! GET UP!" Ai finally lost her patient and shouted into Hakuba`s ear.  
"Eh? What-----" Hakuba finally responded, he sat up and robbing his eyes while trying to sort out what had happened to him last night in his brain. Then he remembered. It was not a GOOD night at all.  
  
"We need to get out of here---" Said Ai, standing up and trying to climb the wall.  
"Really? What makes you think that? I kinda like the place." Mocked Hakuba. Ai replied the answer with the half moon eyes glare.   
  
Hakuba stood up and to his surprise, his ribs doesnt hurt as much as last night---- carefully, he rolled up his shirt and realised there was a girl here, so her turned his back to Ai and check his wound.   
"You have lots of bruises and you are bleeding slightly, but I think you dont have any internal injuries" Said Ai suddenly with out turning her head to see Hakuba. She was still trying to find a way to climb out of the cave by literally climbing them. Looking a bit silly at the same time  
.  
"-----How did you ---*you got an eye on the back of your head or something?*----- you checked?" asked Hakuba, suddenly feeling very strange and he blushed.  
"I am not superman, I cant see through your shirt! Of course I checked!" replied Ai, then she felt off the wall, because it was slippery.  
Quickly, Hakuba stepped forward to catch her, and quickly, he let go of her.  
"I can push you up the wall, and you can find a rope or some sort to get me out." Suggest Hakuba.  
Then he bend down. "Step on my shoulder, I think you can reach the tree and climb up from there."  
  
Ai said nothing. She hesitated, but there dont seems to be any other good idea at that moment. So she stepped on Hakubas shoulder and soon heard him groaning in pain.  
"Look--- it is not a good idea--- I am going to crush you-----" said Ai and jumped down.  
  
"With that weight, you can crush anything." Hakuba muttered. Then he could felt Ai kicked his leg. "OW!"  
"Oh, sorry, did that hurt?"  
"You--------"  
All of the sudden, they could hear someone laughing, from above the cave. Ai and Hakuba froze and they can felt their heart stopped beating literally for few seconds. Has Gin and Vodka found them? Are they going to kill them now they know they are trapped in the cave?  
  
"Wait a minute--- I recognised that laugh!" Hakuba said with a surprising expression. It was a lot brighter in the cave now, they could see the circle blue sky and some trees by looking up.   
Then a person appeared in their view, they couldnt see his face because the sunlight was in the background.   
For a few seconds, this person looked like an alien, because he has a very Long head. Then Hakuba shouted "YOU!"  
"Hey--- how is it going down there?" the person asked cheerfully.  
  
Hakuba didnt replied, he felt very embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was going to ask you the same question!" Replied the person.  
"Can you help us?" asked Ai, she recognised this person too. And this person was definitely not in the Black organisation.   
"---- Maybe." Came the reply.  
  
"Please? Mr KID?" said Ai in a really, really nice voice.   
Hakuba just stared at her.  
"Well------ since a pretty lady asked me so nicely-------." Smiled KID, then he disappeared.  
  
"What is he doing here----" thought Hakuba, then he saw a long rope dropped down into the cave.  
"This guy have everything!" smiled Ai.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Come on! Pull!" moaned Hakuba when Ai was trying really hard to pull him out of the cave with both of her hands pulling his arm.  
"With this weight, you will need a elephant to pull you up!" said Ai sharply.  
"Here." A hand with white glove grabbed Hakubas other arm and pulled him up easily.  
"Get off me!" barked Hakuba when he saw the person who was helping him.   
He was in a really bad mood, so any thing that will make he feel a bit pissed, he will get more than a bit pissed.  
  
"Hey, watch it, Hakuba. I wasnt helping you, I was helping this lady." Snapped KID. "Bad enough I   
have to hold your hand, if it weren't for the glove, who knows what kind of disease I will get-------".  
  
"Look, I dont know what is it between you two, but this is no time to fight!" said Ai stepping between the two guys who really want to kick each others behind.  
"Good point, I will be leaving now, catch you later." Said KID, turning his back and walking off.  
"Wait---- do you have---- em--- anything to eat?" asked Ai desperately. She was so hungry, she cant remember the last time she ate.  
"No, but I have a bottle of water, there is a river up north about 500 meters away, you can get some more water-----" KID smirked when he saw Hakubas shirt with some blood and mud.  
"And clean yourself too"  
"Watch it, KID, I SWEAR-------I am going to get you one day"  
  
"I---- gona go over there and you guys can fight, after Im gone." Said Ai and she walked off towards the direction of the river.  
"Are you looking for Heiji and that Kudou?" asked KID while passing the bottle of water to Hakuba.  
"No, I was playing hide and seek with myself !" Hakuba replied sarcastically and thinking if only he have a bunch of police, then he will be able to catch KID in no time. But this is not the time nor the place.   
  
"Who is that girl? Your girlfriend? This is not an ideal place for a date is it?" Asked KID, with a mocking tone going on.  
"NO, and it is none of your business."  
KID smiled, and said quietly "The two black freaks have guns, you better watch it, I dont want people to think that I killed you."  
Hakuba smiled in surprise, he gave KID a "I know what I am doing" nod.  
Strange how this two enemies can become allies in a situation like this. Well---at least they are not hitting each other anyway.  
  
Hakuba walked off and stopped, he turned around " Any idea where we can find Heiji and Ku----"  
Of course, KID was gone.  
Hakuba shook his head and head off to joining Ai.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continue-------------  
  
********************************************  
Comments plz!! =^0^= 


	14. A little help here?

Chapter 14  
"A Little Help Here?"  
  
  
  
"DO you know where we are going?"  
"Of course! I ----"  
"you dont, do you?"  
  
Little Heiji sighed again and looked at Shinichi, who obviously had no idea where they were heading in the forest.   
The two young "boys" had a very rough night and their backs was aching from sleeping on the leaves with some little stones pocking them at the same time.   
Still, they managed to get some sleep and have more energy to keep on walking.   
  
"So here is what we have to do. Find Ai, find Gin and Vodka, stop them from killing us, possibly capture them and get back to the camping site." analysed Shinichi. "and did I mention that I am really hungry and thirsty?"  
"Ahm-em?!" some *cough* came from Heiji.  
"Oh yeah, and get you back to the normal size before Kazaha find out,"  
"AHM--EM?!"  
"And-----" Shinichi looked at Heiji and sighed. "OK, we need to get you to the hospital, THEN get you back to the normal size since you have no clothes to wear if we get you back to the normal size now---- plus there might be a bullet in your stomach."  
  
"Just exactly how am I going to get back to the normal size?" asked Heiji, annoyed.  
"Ai have the medicine or "potion" that will get you back to the normal size, remember? Thats how I finally got back to Shinichi."   
"So finding Ai is the most important thing we got to do---- apart from avoiding getting killed by the two black bastards who is still chasing after us in this forest---"   
  
"Yep, simple, isnt it?" Shinichi sighed again like an old man and climbed up a rock that stops them from going any further.   
He could see a waterfall that was at least 100 meter tall from a cliff on his right side. They were standing on the edge of a very deep valley.  
  
A little rainbow was formed in the middle of the waterfall where the sunlight shines down between the tree leaves.   
The trees surrounded the cliff and the waterfall, but there was some man made paths along the cliff for people to climb down. At the bottom of the steaming waterfall was a blue lake that leads into a fast running river to the left in the bottom of the valley.   
There was some smaller waterfalls between the river and some salmon were jumping out of the water. Along the side of the river were shallow banks of small gravel and rocks. Behind the banks were the forest with some wild flowers and shrubs lightly decorating the scene.   
  
The view were breath taking. The sound of the waterfalls have a very calming effect from a distance. Shinichi closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, clearly enjoy the scene.  
  
"Hello? A little help here?" a little voice went behind Shinichi, startled him.  
"Oh, sorry---- " Shinichi smiled and pulled Heiji up the rock.  
Heiji stood up and stare at the view for a few seconds. "Hey--- look! Helicopter!" He shouts excitedly, pointing to their left.  
  
A helicopter was landing down into the forest, it was quite far away, Shinichi was really surprised that Heiji have such a good eye sight. The trees seems to be more sparsely around where the helicopter had landed.  
"--- That is where the Camp is! And ---"  
"That is a police helicopter ! David and Lisa finally contacted the police! They are here! That means-"  
"Ran and Kazaha are safe!"   
Shinichi and Heiji were obviously excited since they couldnt wait to finish off each others sentences.  
  
"All we need to do is follow the river and we can get back to the camp." Said Shinichi.  
"But--- we need to find Ai as well."  
"Look, if we can get back to the camp, we can ask the police to search for Ai. It will be a lot quicker and safer for us. Then hopefully Gin and Vodka can be capture as well."  
  
"If I go back now, then Kazaha will see me --- as a kid--- and Ran will know for sure that you were Conan." Said Heiji with a pair of questioning eyes, looking at Shinichis face.  
  
Shinichi smiled, a sad, yet brave smile appeared on his face. The sort of expression that will only appear when a soldier is going to admit to his general that he ate generals lunch by mistake and the general will have the permission to shot him on sight just to feel a bit better. A sort of "ready to die" face.  
  
"She will find out sooner or later----- it is best I tell her about Conan----. You are right, Heiji, I should have told her earlier."  
Heiji said nothing, just nodded silently to himself.   
"She is going to get a "bit" angry when she found out." Hattori grinned.  
"A bit? I think Ran will eat me alive! Hattori, you got a great talent for understatement."  
  
The two young boys have to head towards the waterfall to get down to the cliff from the man made path, since there was no other way down to the river bank.  
"Hey--- Heiji---?" said Shinichi quietly to the little Heiji behind him  
"yeah?" Heiji replied and put his cap the right way round for the Nth times because it was just too big on his head.  
"-thanks."  
"eh? For what?"  
"I dunno--- just-thanks"  
Heiji smiled. "hey, this is what friend are for, right?"  
Shinichi nodded.  
"Just remember to buy me a good dinner when all of this is over."  
"Actually, I was thinking more of a holiday. We are gona need a holiday more than anything after this."  
"You know, I know a good place for holiday-------------"  
  
Feeling more positive, the boys were chatting and walking lightly toward the camping site.  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Can you hear that?" asked Aoko to Ran and Kazuha.  
These three girls had a good night sleep in their tent, after they had their sushi dinner, they all dived into the tent so they wont have to listen to all the strange noises that appeared at night in the forest. Now they are on the mission to *catch* their *boyfriends* and then have a big go at them. For what reason? They havent think of one-yet.  
  
"It--- sounds like water - a river?" said Ran  
"There is something else--- like a water fall or some sort!" Kazuha suggested.  
"I remember that there is a water fall in this forest when Lisa showed me the map--- and there is a river that leads from the water fall to the camp---" said Aoko  
"Wow! you have a good memory!" said Ran. Amazed at how Aoko can remember all that details.  
  
"----- I got the map here----" replied Aoko and she took out the map.  
"-----------lllb"   
  
"Lets go there! To the water fall" said Ran firmly.  
"Any particular reason?" asked Kazuha  
"--- Well--- I just feel like Shinichi and Heiji will be there!"   
"Oh, its the *sixth* sense that we women get, right?" Aoko suggested.  
"Plus the fact that they didnt have any food with them, so they will try to find water as well as a way back to the camp. I think Shinichi will remember that the river leads to the camp, so my guess is that they will be there!" analysed Ran, suddenly sounded like a detective.  
Kazuha and Aoko just looked at her.  
  
"----- what?" Ran blushed.  
" No wonder you are Mr.Mouri`s daughter! The detective blood runs in the family!" Praised Aoko, thinking why she doesnt sound as clever as Ran, after all, her dad is a policeman too!   
(Catz: I just realised that all those people, except KID and Ai and Koudo, all have a police   
family background!)(what a coincident ---lllb)   
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" said Kazuha enthusiastically. She grabbed Ran and Aokos   
hands and starts running.  
"Hey~~~~~~~!!!!" the objection from Ran and Aoko didnt slow Kazuha down a bit. She wanted to get to Hattori, she wanted to make sure he is all right, most of all, she wanted to see him---------and tell him how much she cares about him by saying the big three words---------- before it is too late.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Parents Reunion!!"  
  
  
"I DONT BELIEVE THIS!" Shouted Kogorou Mouri. Right into Lisa and Davids ear. He was at the camp as soon as he got the phone call from David.  
  
"You cant blame them, it is Ran they have to face! You dont expect Ran will get lock up easily with out a fight, right?" said Eri Kisaki.   
She looks worried for her daughters safety, but at the same time, she couldnt really blame Lisa and David for letting the girls got away. They are the one who got beat up!  
  
"We are really sorry--- we---" Said Lisa quietly.  
"I already sent out 50 policemen to search for them--- how many kids are missing again?" asked Jyuzon Megure, while scratching his head and felt like a headache is coming on.  
  
The policeman had arrive at the camp with style (helicopters, more than two dozen cars, most of which are send by Heijis and Aokos dad) , they had been warned about the men with guns and some lost kids in the forest that needs to be find as soon as possible.   
"Ran, Kazuha, Aoko, Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito, Hakuba--- and there is an other person and two black men----- 10 all together."   
  
"And all the girls are together, Shinichi and Heiji are together--- and the possibility that Hakuba and Kaito will be together too?" (Dont think so-----lllb) confirmed Satou while taking the note.  
  
"Heijis parents are coming soon, so is Kazuha and Aokos father. We already contacted Koudos parents, they are on their way back right now from America. Hakubas father is on his way too from London. Kaitos mother is getting pick up by our man too." Reported Takagi, running and out of breathe already.  
  
"This is like a blooming parents reunion! I should have know, that Koudo is up to no good--- if anything happen to Ran, he is going to get into big trouble!" muttered Kgorou Mouri with his famous half moon eyes.  
  
"This is unbelievable, three detectives all gone missing--- just what the heck in Koudo playing?" Jyuzon Megure was very frustrated, he looked at Kgorou with a weird expression. "I just hope no one is going to die this time-----"  
"Eh? Why are you looking at me?" asked Kgorou. But Jyuzon just shook his head and called for more search parties to be organised.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Another helicopter---Gin, I think the police are onto us" said Vodka to Gin, looking up to the sky, standing still until the helicopter had flew over them. They were still chasing after Ai and Shinichi in the forest.   
  
Gin just shrug "Its about time too."  
"How are we going to find them? I mean, this forest is huge, they probably got rescued already----why dont we just leave and kill them another time?" asked Vodka, almost sounded like pleading.  
  
"God damn it! You are such a fool Vodka!" shouted Gin suddenly, losing his temper.  
Vodka jerked away.  
"If they are rescued, do you think the police will be all over the place like now?! They are still out there, and I am going to get them, one by one, you hear me?! ONE BY ONE!?"  
Vodka nodded . "but--how are we going to find them?" carefully he asked.  
  
"Dont worry, we will---- remember----" smiled Gin coldly. "Prey always left their smell for the predator to find them."  
  
After walking for while, Gin and heard some sound not far away. The sound of waterfall.  
  
He saw a big rock which stood in front of them. He clamed up easily and saw the waterfall, the river banks--- and---  
"Here is my prey-----" He chuckled, there was a sense of satisfaction in his voice. Like a black leopard spotted its next victim, ready to kill yet wait patiently so later, he can enjoy the killing even more.  
  
Close to the top of the waterfall, two people were walking towards it, sometimes they disappeared for a while behind the trees, but one of them had a very distinctive white cap which stood out against the green scenery.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continue----------------------------- 


	15. Oh-O!

Chapter 15  
"OH-O!"  
  
  
  
The sound of waterfall was ever so calming to the human soul, Shinichi and Heiji already arrived on the top of the waterfall. They drank thirstily with their hands scooping the water from the river that dropped down the cliff which formed the waterfall. (like that cliff in Vol 29, the mermaid one?)   
  
"This water taste good!" say Heiji when he finally stopped and patting his bulging stomach which was full of water.  
"I think that is only because we are very, really hungry." Said Shinichi with a sad smile.  
"Look on the bright side, we know where we are and where to go, so Im sure we can make it in no time, plus the police are still searching for us!" said Heiji cheerfully. "I am sure that my dad will sent out more police when he know I am in big trouble."  
  
Shinichi looked at Heiji with half moon eyes "I think you are in trouble all the time, to be honest!"  
"---- good point." thought Heiji, eyes turned into little dots. Just how many times he almost died due to some "accident" ? There was the gun shot, hanging on the cliff, almost burn to death, felt (hit from behind) from the ship into the black ocean------- etc. The list goes on.  
  
Then the young detectives stood up, patted their bum and ready to continue their way back to the camp. Until-----  
  
"Why are you so slow? Cant you just leave KID alone? Gin and Vodka can catch us up easily!"  
"Why dont you be quiet and reconsider the fact that I am injure?"  
The arguments from two blond hair people suddenly appear behind Shinichi and Heiji.  
"What--?!" they both jerked up and turned around.  
  
Ai and Hakuba appeared from the bushes, looking annoyed and tired. A bit like a married couple who was having a very bad honeymoon.  
"Ai?" asked Shinichi with two wide eyes  
"Hakuba???" asked Heiji with even wider eyes.  
  
Hakuba looked at them, then a smile slowly appeared on his face.   
"Finally! You guys are alive!" He shouted happily and walked straight past them to help himself to the water. Then he stopped suddenly, turned around and looked at Heiji. Then the smile on his face got even wider.  
  
"Yeah, rub it in why dont you?" muttered Heiji, very annoyed by Hakubas reaction. What will Kazuha do when she sees him like this then?  
"Koudo--- you are ok!" Ai ran towards Shinichi and with out thinking what she was doing, she gave him a hug.  
  
Of course, this caused some stare from Heiji and Hakuba just spat out the water in surprise.  
"Ai---- em---I am fine. Are you ok?" Asked Shinichi uncomfortably and gently pushed Ai away. He blushed.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Heiji to Hakuba. Scratching his head with the half moon eyes.  
"I am not sure, but I came with the aim to protect this lady here." said Hukuba while wiping his mouth. He gave Ai a look "now I am kinda regretting all this"  
Shinichi grinned "Cant blame you, Hakuba!" this caused a glare from Ai.  
  
  
"Em--, Ai, right?" asked Heiji walking towards her. "I dont know whether to thank you or not, but that bottle of weird drink did save my life, and made my small. So---em--- thanks."  
Ai smiled, she couldnt help it, Hattori was so cute when he was little! She bend down and patted him on the head. "I will get you back to the normal size, dont worry."  
Shinichi and Hakuba laughed again, because of the embarrassed expression on Heijis face. He was being treated like a kid. Now he know how Conan feels.  
  
After a short chat about what they are going to do, they all agreed on one thing, get back to the camp and let the police catch Gin and Vodka.  
  
  
"This girl here have a gun, so if anything happens, I will say hide behind her." Announced Hakuba, pointing at Ai and the same time. He was bitter about something, although he was not sure what.  
  
Heiji laughed, he like Hakubas style, and he knew that Hakuba came with Ai to find them was because he is worried about them. Well, maybe because he is a detective too, so he will always wants to know W.H.Y.  
  
"Are you Ok? You look a bit --- how should I say this, battered?" asked Shinichi to Hakuba.  
"Dont we all?" smiled Hakuba.   
"True, true." Nodded Heiji. (that sounds like the Buddwiser advert! --lllb)  
  
All of them feel a lot better now they have more company with them, and all they have to do it is get back to the camp and will be able to get some sleep and eat as much as they could.  
"Lets get the hell out of here!" announced Heiji.  
  
Suddenly, Ai grabbed hold of Shinichis arm, tightly. She looks worried and her face was pale.  
"Ai? What is it?!" Shinichi looked at her in surprise, at the same time, he could sense something was wrong. VERY wrong.  
  
  
"They are coming--- this way---" Ai whispered, her voice was shaking. "I can feel it."  
Then they could hear the bushes rustle behind them.  
  
Everyone stared at the bushes and froze. Ai`s hand was trying to get out the gun in her pocket, but she   
couldnt, she cant. Her hand was shaking. Heiji just stared, at the same time, he could hear Hakuba breathing heavily, they all were.  
  
A pale face appeared, followed by another face, then another.  
  
"----- Shinichi?"   
"------RAN!???!" Shinichi gasped. Couldnt believe his eyes. Nor does Ran.  
  
The first thing she saw was this : A pretty blond girl standing there, holding Shinichis arm tightly. Standing so close to him.  
  
Ran suddenly felt a fire burning inside her, and it was getting bigger and bigger, out of control. A volcano was emerging, fast and very dangerous.  
  
Then she saw Heiji. So Did Kazuha.  
"-----Hattori??!" Kazuha asked, eyes wide and face paled.  
  
"OH-O" Muttered Koudo and Heiji under their breathe.  
"----------This should be interesting." Said Hakuba, blinking his eyes at the same time.  
There was a few seconds of silence and stillness, before the big storm hit the boys.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continue----------------------------- 


End file.
